Multimedia projection systems have become popular for purposes such as conducting sales demonstrations, business meetings, classroom training, and for use in home theaters. In typical operation, multimedia projection systems receive video signals from a data source and convert the video signals to digital information to control one or more digitally driven light valves. Based on this digital information the light valves may manipulate incident light into image bearing light that represents the video image. High-energy discharge lamps emitting polychromatic light have often been used in prior art projection systems. These prior art projection systems suffer from a number of disadvantages including a short lamp life and reduced brightness after an initial period of usage. Additionally, there is a significant amount of resources directed to dividing the polychromatic light in order to selectively manipulate light of the primary colors.
Recent focus has turned to developing and manufacturing projection systems employing and utilizing the monochromatic light of solid state light sources, which are less affected by the shortcomings of polychromatic light sources. One challenge of using multiple monochromatic light sources in projection systems is to combine the light from the light sources, while being cognizant of the reliability, performance, package dimensions, and cost of the projection systems.